dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Younha
Perfil [[Archivo:Younha perfil.png|thumb|250px|'Younha']] *'Nombre:' 윤하 / Younha *'Nombre real: '고윤하 / Go Yoon Ha *'Nombre japonés:' ユンナ / Yunna *'Nombre cristiano:' 카타리나 / Catharina *'Nombre de Fanclub Oficial:' YounHapia *'Apodos:' Petit Younha, Rocker Princess, Cometa de Oricon *'Profesión:' Cantautora, DJ, Productora, Pianista, Guitarrista y Actriz *'Genero:' Jpop, Piano/Rock, Kpop e Indie *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''158cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal': Tauro (Año del Dragón) *'Agencia:' **'En Corea: ' ***Stam Entertainment (2006-2009) ***Lion Media (2009-2012) ***C9 Entertainment wealive (2012-presente) ''(misma que Cheetah, Jung Joon Young, Juniel, Olltii, Song Hee Jin y más) **'En Japón: ' ***Epic Records (2004-2007) ***Geneon Entertainment/Sistus Records (2008-2012) ***MEPLUS Entertainment (2013-presente) Carrera Younha hizo su debut como cantante a la temprana edad de 16 años, siendo apodada como “el Cometa de Oricon” por su rápido éxito en Japón con su sencillo Houkiboshi, siendo este el 3er Ending del popular anime BLEACH. Ella actualmente ha lanzado sencillos y álbumes con diferentes grados de éxito tanto en Corea como en Japón. También, muchas de sus canciones han formado parte de las bandas sonoras de muchos animes y dramas. Primeros Pasos Nacio en Corea del Sur el 29 de abril en 1988, hija de padres amantes de la música, Younha comenzó a tocar el piano a la edad de 5 años. Desarrolló un interés en series de televisión japonesas y empezó a enseñar a sí misma japonés. Lo que comenzó como un interés en los dramas japonés derivó en un interés por la música japonesa. Con la recomendación de un estudiante mayor en el club de difusión de su escuela, comenzó a escuchar a artistas como Utada Hikaru y Misia. Younha comenzó a soñar con convertirse en una cantante como sus artistas favoritas. 2004-2005: Inicios de su carrera y el éxito moderado Pre-debut con "Yubikiri" Con el fin de lograr sus sueños, Younha comenzó a audicionar en Corea. Ella dice que pasó por un máximo de 20 audiciones. También comentó en una entrevista que ciertas compañias se negaron a firmar con ella por no ser lo bastante "bonita", a pesar de que cantaba muy bien. Después de que un productor de televisión escuchara su demo, su sencillo "Yubikiri", fue elegida como la canción de entrada para el drama japones Tokyo Wankei ~Destiny of Love~ transmitido por Fuji TV. En octubre del mismo año, lanzó su primer single oficial, "Yubikiri -Japanese version-". A pesar de la tie-in, el single no aparecio en los charts de la lista Oricon. Producto de este resultado tomo la decisión de abandonar la escuela secundaria y promocionar como artista profesional, una decisión que ha expresado lamentar más adelante. "Houkiboshi" y primer álbum "Go! Younha" No fue hasta el segundo sencillo, "Houki Boshi", que se encontró con el éxito. La canción fue utilizada como tema de cierre para el popular anime de Bleach. Se convirtió en un éxito, debutando en los daily charts de Oricon en el # 18 y alcanzando el puesto # 12, e impulsado su carrera. Con este single, se convirtió en la segunda coreana , después de BoA, en alcanzar el top 20 en los charts de Oricon. A menos de 2 meses tras el éxito de Houkiboshi, lanzó "Motto Futari de", con mínimas promociones, Younha no hizo apariciones en televisión para promocionar el single. Su tercer single "Touch / Yume no Tsuzuki", fue lanzado a la par del estreno de la película "Touch - live action-" y utilizada como su tema principal, este tuvo un éxito mas significativo, y la trajo de nuevo en al Top20 del Oricon, igualando el éxito de "Houki Boshi". El single debutó en el # 15, y alcanzó el puesto # 11 en los daily charts. Después de lanzar cuatro sencillos, Younha lanzó su primer álbum titulado "Go! Younha" alcanzando un éxito moderado. Este alcanzó el # 10 en los daily charts de Oricon, y # 12 en los weekly charts. 2006-2007: luchas posteriores y debut en Corea De "Te wo Tsunaide" a "Hakanaku Tsuyoku" Sin embargo, los siguientes tres sencillos, "My Lover", "Te wo Tsunaide" y "Ima ga Daisuki", a pesar de varios tie-ins como en Bleach GC: Tasogare Ni Mamieru Shinigami, Jyu Oh Sei (獣 王星) y Jang Geum's Dream, no pudieron repetir el éxito de los anteriores lanzamientos, estos no pasaron de la parte baja del Top100. Mientras tanto, Younha se inscribió en la Hankuk University of Foreign Studies y comenzó su debut en Corea, lanzando su primer digital single llamado "Audition". Muchas presentaciones de esta canción fueron mostradas en la televisión coreana, y como resultado el single logro buenos resultados al pocisionarse por mas de 3 mese en todos los charts de Corea. A pesar de los mediocres resultados de sus últimos 3 singles japoneses, Younha fue elegida para cantar un tema de apertura de Kiba. La canción "Hakanaku tsuyoku" (儚 く 強 く) se utilizó como el segundo tema de apertura en la serie. El sencillo fue lanzado el 17 de enero de 2007, y debido a la naturaleza de su tie-in, este logro una posición mucho mas alta que sus últimos 3 singles, llegando hasta el puesto # 36, este también fue su último trabajo con Epic Records. 2007–2009: Crossover en Korea y retorno a Japan The Perfect Day to Say "I Love You" y Comet Exactamente dos meses después de "Hakanaku tsuyoku", Younha regresó a Corea para lanzar su primer álbum coreano titulado "The Perfect Day to Say I Love You" (고백 하기 좋은 날, Gobaekhagi Jo-eun Nal). El álbum fue un éxito, alcanzando el puesto # 1 en las listas. La primera canción promocionada del álbum fue "Password 486", esta ganó el premio de SBS Inkigayo Mutizen dos veces. Un video musical fue hecho para "Password 486" con la aparición de Yoon Ji Hoo. El álbum también cuenta con una colaboración con Wheesung. El 14 de julio de 2007, Younha apareció en las finales de la MSL coreana (un torneo de StarCraft) y actuó en la ceremonia de apertura. La segunda canción a promocionar fue "Love Condition", acompañada con el repackage del album debut. Si bien no se hizo ningún MV, la canción fue interpretada varias veces en vivo, y tuvo un éxito moderado en las listas. En MKMF 2007 celebrado el 17 de noviembre de 2007, Younha ganó el premio al Mejor Nuevo Artista Solista. Con su creciente éxito, Younha lanzó una nueva versión de "Go! Younha" grabada en coreano. El álbum, con cambios menores de lista de canciones, se titula Comet (혜성, Hyeseong) y fue lanzado el 23 de octubre, generando dos singles con éxito, la canción titular "Comet" (Hyeseong)" y "At First Sight". Siguiendo a su éxito en Corea, su primer sencillo "Audition" fue re-lanzado en Corea el 14 de marzo como un CD físico, limitado a 10.000 copias. Epic Records lanzó silenciosamente "best of" un álbum/DVD con todos los trabajos de Younha hasta la fecha, llamado "SONGS -Teen's Collection-''", el 26 de marzo de 2008 marcó el final de su contrato con la compañía discográfica, debido a la pobre prestacion de sus anteriores 3 singles, y su enfoque en la industria de la música coreana. '''Someday' and Peace, Love & Ice Cream El 28 de agosto en 2008 Younha siguió el éxito sus últimos trabajos con su segundo álbum, titulado "Someday". El álbum llegó a generar dos singles con éxito, "Telepathy" y "Gossip Boy". El álbum también presentó su segunda colaboración con Tablo, quien co-escribió y apareció en la canción, "Memory". A principios de 2009, Younha hizo su regreso a la industria de la música japonesa, ahora firmando con Sistus Records, con la versión japonesa de "Memory", titulada "Kioku", siendo esta el tema de cierre del anime "Rideback". Solo fue lanzado en formato digital hasta el lanzamiento de su próximo álbum de estudio, "Hitotsu Sora no Shita", que la incluyó en la lista de canciones. Su regreso a la industria también incluye un papel en una película japonesa, "This Sunday" (今 度 の 日 曜 日 に, Kondo sin Nichiyoubi ni), publicada en abril de 2009, y también cantando el tema "On the Other Side of the Rainbow " (虹 の 向 こ う 側 , Niji no Mukougawa). Despues fueron lanzados las versiones físicas de sus 2 siguientes singles, "Girl" y "Sukinanda", sin embargo ambos no llegaron a buenas posiciones en el Top 100. Su muy esperado tercer álbum "Part A: Peace Love & Ice Cream" fue puesto en libertad el 16 de abril de 2009, con un nuevo sello discográfico, Lion Media. La canción promocional "1, 2, 3" señalo un cambio en su estilo, en su sentido de la moda, tomando una apariencia más linda, femenina, a diferencia de su aspecto más "tomboy" en sus periodos promocionales anteriores. El cambio de estilo abarca también su música, dejando el sonido "piano, rock" de su album debut que la llevó al reconocimiento de la crítica y el éxito, y cambiando a un estilo mas pop. A pesar del repentino cambio en el estilo musical, la canción era un fuerte contendiente para # 1, a pesar de la fuerte competencia durante el período promocional. 2009-2012: Dificultades y problemas legales con Lion Media Growing Season y Under the Same Sky El 11 de diciembre de 2009, Younha lanzó la segunda parte de su tercer álbum coreano, "Part B: Growing Season", mostrando un lado mas maduro, y mas oscuro en comparación a "Part A" que tenia un estilo mas pop. El álbum tuvo un single que llego al # 1, "We Broke Up Today". Su segundo álbum japonés "Under the Same Sky" (ひ と つ 空 の 下) fue lanzado el 22 de septiembre de 2010 en Japón y el 29 de septiembre de 2010 en Corea. El álbum cuenta con el trabajo de i-dep y Sotte Bosse's Nakamura Hiroshi, así como el popular dúo "guitarra acústico" DEPAPEPE. El álbum no tuvo un buen debut y solo llego a alcanzar el #169 en el album charts del Oricon. Lost in Love y batalla jurídica con Lion Media Después de un año de actividad relativamente tranquilo desde su último lanzamiento importante, "Lost in Love", el primer EP de Younha, fue puesto en libertad, incluyendo una colección de varios sencillos y banda sonora liberados durante el año, así como los sencillos promocionales "One Shot", estilísticamente una raro retorno a sus raíces "piano rock", y "Take Care of My Boyfriend", una balada pop-rock. Mientras que este último apenas se hizo el Top 10, One Shot se perdió en el Top 20. Mientras que "One Shot" era un buen retorno al sonido original por el cual era conocida, también tuvo un sabor amargo ya que los internautas señalaban que tenia muy fuertes similitudes con la canción de Sara Bareilles "Love Song". Con promociones mínimas, el EP se convirtió en el álbum menos vendido en la discografía coreana de Younha. El 9 de mayo de 2011, Younha se convirtió en la 22 MC del programa de radio MBC FM "Starry Night" recibiendo un premio en los MBC Entertainment Awards. El 14 de mayo de 2014 dejó su puesto en la radio para centrase en la música. El 12 de julio de 2011, se reveló que Younha estaba demandando a su compañía, Lion Media, para solicitar la terminación del contrato por una validez cuestionable, a través de los tribunales de justicia, aunque fuentes mostraron que el presente procedimiento se había iniciado desde abril. Una contrademanda de su empresa fue presentada en contra de ella a cambio de $ 1 millón de dólares para recuperar los daños. Una sesión de mediación estaba prevista para octubre en la cual se resolveria el asunto, pero no se concretó. No fue hasta febrero de 2012, que los tribunales determinaron el caso a favor de Younha, dando como resultado la anulación de su contrato con el Lion Media, así como una compensación de 100 millones de KRW. 2012–2015: Comeback en Corea y Japón Supersonic Younha comenzó sus actividades después de sus problemas legales con un nuevo sello discográfico, "C9 Entertainment wealive". Lanzó su cuarto álbum "Supersonic" el 3 de julio de 2012, con artistas como Jay Park, Tiger JK, y John Park. El álbum tuvo dos sencillos en el Top 10, "Would We Have Changed?" con John Park y "Run". El álbum tuvo gran éxito en críticas e incluso "Run" llego a ser nominada para Canción Pop del Año en los Korean Music Awards, juzgados por los críticos de música y profesionales. También se unió al elenco de I Am a Singer. Just Listen El 2 de mayo de 2013, Younha lanzó su segundo EP, "Just Listen" solo recibio críticas muy favorables por su creatividad musical y la singularidad. El álbum también la trajo de nuevo al éxito comercial, "Unacceptable" (아니야) se convirtió en su primer Top 5 desde "Broke Up Today" (오늘 헤어 졌어요) en 2009, y es también su primer álbum con 2 singles en el Top 10, "Unacceptable" y "Reason". Subsonic El 6 de diciembre de 2013, Younha lanzó su tercer EP, "Subsonic", que tiene por lead single "It's Okay" y "Not There" en colaboración con "Eluphant". Con el lanzamiento de estos sencillos, se produce la primera vez en la carrera de Younha donde ha logrado 3 singles en el Top 10, y de un tirón, 4 singles en un año dentro del Top 15. Regreso al #1 El 29 de mayo de 2014, colaboró con el cantante de rock Jung Joon Young para lanzar el single digital "Just The Way You Are" (달리 함께). La canción alcanzó el # 11 en el Hot Billboard K-pop 100. Alcanzó su primer sencillo número 1 de su carrera en los Gaon charts, 10 años después de su debut, con su nueva versión en solitario del hit con Epik High en 2008, "Umbrella" . La versión original, a su vez, también se subió alto en los charts, saltando 245 lugares hasta el puesto # 53 en esa misma semana. Esta es la primera vez que encabeza los charts, desde "Broke Up Today" 5 años atras en 2009, y "Comet" en 2007. Regreso a Japón con "People" y "What About My Heart" Despues de 4 años desde su último trabajo japones, Younha libera el 10 de septiembre un nuevo mini álbum titulado "People", esa misma semana celebro su 10°aniversario y regala a sus fans un pequeño video en agradecimiento. A mediados de 2014 se revelo que Younha estaba trabajando en su comeback, y finalmente el 07 de octubre fue lanzada su nueva canción llamada "What About My Heart", que esta escrita por Kim Jong Wan del grupo NELL, a la que contribuyó Jonh Davis, un productor que ha trabajado con U2 and Led Zeppelin. Kim Jong Wan y Younha trabajaron exhaustivamente en la conmovedora canción, esta llego al top 10 en algunos charts. Nuevo álbum japones, colaboración con Lee Chan Hyuk y Tablo En septiembre se revelo que Younha publicaria un nuevo mini álbum en Japón llamado "View", la canción principal "View" a sido escrita por ella. El mini álbum contará con cinco temas, incluyendo sus canciones de la banda sonora de "Pinocchio" y "Late Night Restaurant" en su versión japonesa. El 29 de octubre Younha dio pistas de su nueva canción a travez de set de filmación del MV mediante una transmisión por V App. Se revelo que Younha y Lee Chan Hyuk de Akdong Musician estarán lanzando una canción en colaboración de nombre “Think About You”, el 11 de noviembre. Lee Chan Hyuk fue el productor y el rapero de la canción. El 30 de noviembre, la agencia de la cantante, C9 Entertainment,' '''reveló una imagen teaser para su próxima colaboración la cual hizo que los fans intentaran adivinar sobre con quien trabajaría. El 2 de diciembre, ellos compartieron otra imagen y anunciaron que su compañero en esta colaboración es nada menos que Tablo, quien produjo la próxima canción de Younha titulada “Hashtag”. La canción fue lanzada el 10 de diciembre. '''2016-presente:' Receso de actividades El 23 de febrero Younha escribió una declaración en su blog de Naver respecto a su salud y sus próximas actividades. Comenzando con una disculpa por hacer que los fans se preocuparan, aseguró que ha dudado durante semanas si contar su situación o no. La disculpa llegó a raíz de su reciente actuación en el programa de JTBC "Sugar man", donde los espectadores notaron un cambio en su voz. Younha aseguró a los fans que tomaría el tiempo que esté ausente para centrarse en volver a encontrar su voz como cantante para regresar con su 5º disco, "Más que superarme a mí misma, quiero tener el valor para prometeros a todos que mostraré una versión mejor de mí misma”. Regresó con HA:TFELT y Cheetah Younha reanudo sus actividades en el programa Duet Song Festival. El 3 de junio, el representante de Younha confirmó que está uniendo fuerzas con Ye Eun y Cheetah para lanzar una nueva canción a mediados de junio. HA:TFELT participó en la escritura y composición de la nueva canción mientras que Cheetah creó el rap de la pista. La canción en colaboración será revelada el 13 de junio a la medianoche KST. Dramas * Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) cameo * She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Till the Morning Comes (feat. 2nd Moon)'' tema para Midnight Dinner (2015) *''Pray'' tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Passionate To Me'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) *''You Who Came From the Stars'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''Hello From Afar'' tema para The Queen of Office (2013) *''Dropping Tears'' tema para Faith (2012) *''Two People'' para tema The Suicide Forecast (2011) *''Can't Believe It'' tema para Personal Taste (2010) *''I Like You'' tema para Girlfriends Películas *The Suicide Forecast (2011) *This Sunday (2010) *The Angel Came (2005) Temas para Animes *''Yubikiri (Japannese Ver.)'' tema para Tokyo Wankei *''Houki Boshi'' tema para Bleach (Ending) *''Touch'' tema para Touch *''Te wo Tsunaide'' tema para Jyu Ohsei (Ending) *''Ima ga Daisuki'' tema para Jang Gaeum's Dream (Opening) *''Inori tema para Jang Gaeum's Dream (Ending) *''Hakanaku Tsuyoku tema ''para KIBA (Opening) *''Scratch on the Heart tema '' para Maple Story Anime Song *''Niji no Mukougawa tema para The Next Sunday *''Inside a Dream'' tema para Pokemon The Movie Musicales * Cinderella (2015) * The Lost Garden (2013) Programas de TV *(MBC) Duet Song Festival: Ep. 05 (06.05.2016) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (21.02.2016) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (14.02.2016) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (09.02.2016) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (10.01.2016) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (15.11.2015)-(22.11.2015) *(KBS) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (13.11.2015) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (21.12.2014) Programas de Radio * MC: **(KBS) KBS WORLD "K-POP FREAK" (2009-2010) **(MBC) Younha´s Starry Night (2011-2014) **(MBC) Younha´s Starry Night (2016-presente) *(MBC) Tablo's Dreaming Radio (11.02.2015) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (02.11.2014) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (30.10.2014) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (16.10.2014) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (17.04.2014) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (31.03.2014) Anuncios *'2013:' AIDS Prevention Campaign *'2013:' U.N International Day of Peace *'2011:' Korea Scout Association *'2010:' AmorePacific Corporation CM Song "It's Beautiful" *'2009:' Taste Chicken Day *'2009:' Yokoso Japan CF *'2007-2008:' Yokoso Japan CFs Invierno-Otoño-Primavera *'2008:' Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' Álbum Mini Álbum Single DVD Colaboraciones * 2016: John Hoon - Marry Me, Marry You (Japanese Ver.) (feat. Younha) * 2015: Gill - R.O.A.D PROJECT #1 (feat. Younha) * 2015: '''Jonghyun - Love Belt (feat. Younha) * '''2014: Epik High - We Fight Ourselves (feat. Younha) * 2014: Yoon Jong Shin - Bat Girl (feat. Younha) * 2014: Justin Oh – Stay With Me (feat. Younha) * 2014: Kang Seung Won - Kang Seung Won 1st Album Making Project Part.2 : Him (feat. Younha) * 2014: Jung Joon Young - Dalli Hamkke (feat. Younha) * 2013: Park Ki Woong - You Are My Baby (feat. Younha) * 2013: '''Philtre – Fade (feat. Younha) * '''2012: So Ji Sub - Undongjang (feat. Younha) * 2012: Soul Dive - Luv Recycle Part 2: Nunmuri Mallatdae (feat. Younha) * 2010: Yim Jae Beum - Salange Apahan Naldeul (Duet with Younha) * 2008: Kim Dong Wan - Yaksok (Duet with Younha) * 2008: Kim Bum Soo - Seulpeumhwallyongbeob (feat. Younha) * 2008: AJOO - Paparazzi (feat. Younha) * 2008: Epik High - Umbrella (feat. Younha) * 2007: Toy - Thank You (feat. Younha) * 2007: Wheesung - Eternal Essence of Music'' (feat. Younha) Conciertos * Younha Live "Junnatsu" (09.07.2016)-(10.07.2016) * Younha Live "final fantasy" (19.12.2015)-(20.12.2015) * Younha Live "I'm home" (25.07.2015)-(26.07.2015) * Younha Live "Que Sera Sera" (28.05.2015)-(07.06.2015) * Younha Live "YounHa" (27.12.2014)-(28.12.2014) * Younha Live "The Secret Garden" (30.05.2014)-(01.06.2014), (06.06.2014)-(08.06.2014) * Younha Live "Twenty-six and ..." (27.12.2013)-(28.12.2013) * Younha Live "No Limit" (24.08.2013) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Park Hae-Jin 10th Anniversary Fan Meeting (24.04.2016) * Someday Festival (06.09.2015) * Soundberry Festa 2015 (15.08.2015) * Green peulreogeudeu Seoul 2015 (23.05.2015) * Kyungpook National University Daedong (22.05.2015) * Kyungpook National Concert to celebrate World Water Forum (11.04.2015) * Yeouido Spring Concert (10.04.2015) * Lotte Mini Concert (01.11.2014) Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' **'Japón:' 20 de octubre de 2004 **'Corea:' 27 de noviembre de 2006 *'Educación:' **Seoul Shinchang Elementary School (Graduada) **Seoul Baekwoon Middle School (Graduada) **Seoul Hwikyung Girls' High School (Graduada) **Hankuk University of Foreign Studies *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Nativo), Japones (Fluido) y Inglés (Fluido) *'Aficiones:' Tocar el piano, tocar la guitarra, componer, escuchar música, estar en la PC. *'Talentos:' Cantar, componer música, tocar piano, tocar guitarra, tambores tradicionales, castañuelas y mover las orejas. *'Familia:' Abuela, padre, madre y hermana menor. *'Religión: 'Catolicismo. *'Artistas favoritos: 'X-Japan, Shiina Ringo, Sung Si Kyung, Hirahara Ayaka, Cune, Tokyo Jihen, Misia (Cantante Japonesa), Utada Hikaru, Bon Jovi, Green Day, The Aerosmith, Avril Lavigne, Coldplay, Ray Charles, Yoon Do Hyun Band, Nell (Banda Coreana), H.O.T, Lee Seung Chul, Shin Seung Hoon, Tailor Swift y Alicia Keys. *'Mejores amigas: '''Park Ye Eun y Kim Yu Bin (Wonder Girls). *Ella conduce un programa llamado "Starry Night" junto a Park Kyung Rim, donde los invitados son los grupos de kpop del momento que han estado promocionando sus nuevos éxitos, entre ellos encontramos a: Wonder Girls, Block B, A Pink, B2ST / BEAST, Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng, 2PM, Jay Park, Infinite, 4MEN, entre otros. *Es la segunda solista coreana despues de BoA en entrar al Oricon Chart's Album Top 20. *Ha admitido que le gusta la cara de Ninomiya Kazunari , miembro del grupo japones Arashi , y que se sentiría feliz con sólo verlo. *Es muy cercana a las chicas de Wonder Girls, en especial a Yenny y Yubin a quienes considera sus mejores amigas. * El 23 de febrero del 2016 anunció que tomaría un hiatus indefinido por problemas de salud, ya que sufrió una desviación del tabique nasal. Ella escribió: “Mi condición ha ido a peor en los últimos 2 años. A pesar de que puede solucionarse a través de una intervención quirúrgica actualmente no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para volver a aprender a cantar después de operarme, así que por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer”. Younha aseguró a los fans que tomaría el tiempo que esté ausente para centrarse en volver a encontrar su voz como cantante para regresar con su 5º disco, “Más que superarme a mí misma, quiero tener el valor para prometeros a todos que mostraré una versión mejor de mí misma”. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Youtube Oficial Japón * Facebook Oficial * Facebook Oficial Japón * Instagram Oficial *Perfil (naver) *Blog (naver) *Cyworld Oficial *Página Oficial Fan Club (Japón) Galería PP07062700019.JPG PP07070600020.JPG 200809050817271002_1.jpg htm_200810251353030201000002010400994-001.jpg posterphoto144958.jpg htm_2009102415450202010000020104003b5-001.jpg 201001071517281002_1.jpg htm_201001051445010201000002010400f39-001.jpg Videografía Younha - Unacceptable|Unacceptable Younha - Reason|Reason Younha - Run|Run Younha - It's Okay|It's Okay Younha - Home|Home Jung Joon Young & Younha - Just The Way You Are|Just The Way You Are (with Jung Joon Young) Younha & Kanto – All-Day, Everyday (Dunkin Ver)|YAll-Day, Everyday (Dunkin Ver) (with Kanto) Younha - Umbrella|Umbrella Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Locutor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:C9 Entertainment Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KDebut2006 Categoría:KRock Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JRock Categoría:JActriz